


• Juicy •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry, It's just pure filth, M/M, Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this, PWP, Seriously...I just can't imagine Armie Not thinking about this, Sexual Tension, Sticky messes, Stone fruit abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Peaches.Peaches and too much wine and...well...Armie is very charming, isn't he? Like in a very sexy, persuasive kinda way?Mblergh....*hides face in shame*





	• Juicy •

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and utterly ridiculous.
> 
> *flings this flaming bag of poo out there and bolts for cover*

He opened the door to the small apartment with Armie right on his heels, both stumbling just a little from the free flowing wine at dinner that night.

The scent was subtle, but it caught his attention almost immediately.

He half grinned as he looked around for the source and spotted the nearly overflowing bowl of peaches on the small dinette table.

"You _asshole_!" he blurted without any real heat.

He turned around to find Armie practically choking for the effort it took him not to laugh hysterically.

"I know, I know - I'm sorry, man—" he spluttered and managed to shut the door behind them and lean against it before he lost it completely.

Timmy punched him in the chest, laughing more at Armie's barely controlled glee rather than the childish prank itself.

Armie grabbed his arms and pulled him against him in a smothering hug, still laughing his ass off, but fighting hard to regain some modicum of restraint as he buried his face in Timmy's curls.

"I'll never live this down will I? I can't even smell a peach without cringing..." Timmy groaned against his chest, his whine muffled and making the plaintive statement even more hilarious for it.

Armie snorted and squeezed him tight before relaxing his arms to allow Timmy to move enough to look up at him.

His eyes were soft, his mouth relaxed in a wine soaked grin.

He was breathtaking.  
Armie bent down and kissed him without so much as a blink of hesitation.

Timmy's hands gripped handfuls of his shirt as he made a little noise of surprise, but he quickly relaxed into it.

They kissed softly, no awkwardness, no tongue....just soft lips and shared breath.

When they finally pulled away, Armie asked in his straightforward way, "Was that out of line?"

Timmy didn't move back.

His smile widened a little as he looked him straight in the eyes and said quietly, "Nope. Not at all. I've wanted you to do that for days now....but are you kissing me or Elio?"

Armie searched Timmy's upturned face for several heartbeats, knowing the answer, but hesitant to say it out loud.

"You." he whispered.

Timmy blinked slowly and gazed up at him in awe, the flush on his cheeks deepening further.

Armie couldn't resist those soft open lips and bent back down again to have another taste.

Timmy hummed softly, his hands sliding down and back up under Armie's shirt as they touched tongues tentatively.

"I want you..." Armie whispered into the kiss.

Timmy pressed his hardening cock against Armie's thigh.

"I want you too. What are we going to do about it?" he panted into his mouth.

Armie started walking him backwards into the apartment, his hands holding Timmy's face as his kisses became more hungry.

He grabbed a peach as they passed the table and grinned wickedly.

"Well, we can start by giving you better memories about peaches...."

Timmy's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

"You're not serious?"

His voice was a little higher pitched than usual.

Armie pushed him down onto the sofa and kneeled between his thighs.

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious. I've been thinking of nothing else for days. I wanted to watch, but they closed the set and I couldn't find a good excuse to convince Luca to let me be there. How did it work? In the book it was..."

He stopped and wet his lips, biting the bottom one as his hands roamed up Timmy's thighs and squeezed for emphasis.

Timmy watched the change in Armie's demeanor as he talked about it, getting harder and harder by the second just from the heat in his eyes.

He picked up the peach from where it had fallen to the cushions when Armie started massaging his thighs.

Armie's eyes followed every move.

Timmy smiled and licked his lips, teasing as he held the peach in both hands and turned it over and over as though thinking about it.

His cheeks flared pink and Armie released a shakey pent up breath.

"Well, for starters....I wasn't hard. Cameras. Lights...." he said almost dismissively as he circled the soft indentation where the stem should be.

Armie's eyes were on fire.

He rubbed his crotch against Timmy's shin as he slid one hand further up and cupped him firmly.

"But you're hard _now_....."

Timmy shifted against his palm and licked his lips again as his eyes drifted closed.

"Yes..."

"So...indulge me..."

Timmy opened his eyes and met his gaze with matching heat.

He shuffled his feet out of his espadrilles and let Armie guide him to lay down on the sofa.

Armie slowly unbuttoned Timmy's shirt.

"I want to see you." he murmured, bending over him to suck on one nipple before moving up to his neck.

Timmy was trembling, his grip on the peach harder, fingers denting the tender flesh.

"I want to see you too. Show me how much you want this..."

Armie smiled against Timmy's jaw and then backed away to take off his shirt.

"More." Timmy slurred, his hand drifting down the flat plane of his own stomach to the top button of his shorts.

Armie smirked and blushed a little, but he obliged without hesitation, unbuttoning his shorts and opening them to reveal his boxers beneath.

Timmy reached for him.

"More." he demanded.

Armie took his hand and guided it inside, gasping softly as his slender fingers found his already wet cockhead.

"Fuck...Timmy....do you need further proof?" he said shakily.

Timmy arched on the couch, his shorts tented and legs moving further apart.

He pulled his hand out and immediately brought his fingers to his mouth.

Armie watched, transfixed as he first sniffed and then sucked them in between his red cherub lips.

"Timmy, you're killing me. Please..."

Timmy grinned and pulled his fingers out.

He looked at the peach, his wet fingers circling the indentation and leaving a glistening trail before he pressed in.

The peach spilled its juices in a loud squelch all over his chest and he gasped softly, his eyes darkening as he ran the fingers of his other hand through it.

Armie sat back on his heels, reached in and stroked his cock inside his shorts with a soft string of curses steadily pouring from his mouth.

Timmy looked over at him and bit his bottom lip, his eyes drawn to the motion.

"Take it out. I want to see."

Armie closed his eyes and knelt up just enough to shove the fabric down his hips and bring himself out.

" _Fuck_." Timmy shuddered in a whisper.

Armie couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over him.

Red lips.

Thin chest dripping with peach juice.

Fingers violating the soft flesh of the fruit as he ground his hips up into the air.

"Timmy...do it."

He brought the peach to his lips and hummed quietly as he bit into it and the juices filled his mouth.

His eyes never left Armie's hand on his cock.

He started stroking himself faster, egging him on.

Timmy hastily licked his lips and swallowed the small bite as he dug roughly in and ripped the pit out.

Armie could see that he was nearing desperation watching him stroke himself and leaned in close to his ear.

"Slowly though...let me enjoy it."

Timmy shuddered visibly and cursed, his hand holding the peach shaking as he reached to finish undoing his shorts.

He stopped before bringing himself out and looked up at Armie almost pleadingly, the hand with the peach hovering just above his crotch.

"Kiss me?"

Armie released his grip on himself and dove down, both hands gripping the sides of Timmy's face possessively as he took his mouth.

"You're safe with me." he whispered, his lips never pulling away.

  
Timmy reached one juice slicked hand out as their tongues tangled and stroked Armie's length in a long twist that had him gasping for control.

Armie barely managed to pull himself back with a hiss, his cock jerking and leaking glistening ribbons of pre-come all over his shorts.

Timmy whined and reached for himself, pulling his dick fully out and stroking fast as his eyes followed the thick, crystalline drips.

"Will you come for me?" he panted, bucking up into his own hand.

"Yes, Fuck- yes..." Armie moaned against his ear before sitting back and taking himself in hand again.

Timmy looked up at him and brought the peach to himself, thrusting up and pushing through the soft flesh in increments with little jabs of his hips.

The juices ran down the length of his shaft and pulp collected in the dark curls around the base as he broke through the other side.

Armie was beside himself, his hand no more than a blur twisting around his own dick.

He suddenly rose up and shouted Timmy's name as he came hard and without warning, his spunk shooting out over Timmy's hand and the peach, mingling with its juices and adding to the mess.

Timmy reached out and gripped Armie's hip with clawed fingers, his face contorted in a mask of desperation with the first spurt as he joined him and split the peach completely in two.

Armie all but collapsed over him, his hand still working his cock through the last spasms of his own release as he bent and took Timmy's pulsing head into his mouth.

Timmy buried both hands in Armie's hair and fucked up into his mouth with mindless impulse, hoarse cries and muttered curses flowing freely from lips pulled back in a rictus of carnal abandon.

Armie moaned around him, his senses overwhelmed with the sweetness of the peach and the bitter tang of Timmy's come.

Time stood still...the only sounds to be heard were Armie sucking noisily and Timmy gasping and crying out every time his cock spilled.

When Armie finally pulled off, he did so only reluctantly because Timmy had begun to hiss and shy away from his mouth.

Armie sat back, breathless, watching the aftershocks make Timmy's body tremble.

His hands lay limp at his sides, sticky and shiny.

His curls were a mess and his mouth red and debauched...but his eyes held angelic bliss.

He smiled as Armie shifted up and leaned close.

"You OK?"

Timmy blinked slowly and arched his neck to reach for a kiss before answering.

"Me OK."

 


End file.
